


Historically Accurate Story

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Its shit, So then I wrote a story for my friend, actually it's not, and this happened, beep beep lettuce, beep beep rebellion, forgive me lin for i have sinned, i made a joke about Sam Lasky, its a shit post, its whatever bro, or don't forgive me, this is totes accurate, vroom vroom motherfuuuuuuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: This is how Burr became a  Lieutenant Colonel. Totally historically accurate. I promise.





	

Okay so, Hamilton goes to his friends, Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, and is like "so bros, Washington won't promote me, which is really stupid." And his friends are all in agreements. and then Hamilton is like "so I'm gonna go talk to Washington, tell him who he should put in command." And his friends are all like, you've already tried over a hundred times today, and Hamilton is like, "no, no, bros, imma say Burr, no one in their right mind would promote Burr." So then Hamilton goes to Washington and is like, "okay sir, there's someone you need to put into command." And Washington is like, "I'm going to send you home if you say yourself one more time." And Hamilton is like, "nah, I've given up, I was gonna say Burr." And Washington is like, "hey, that's a good idea." And Hamilton is like, mentally face palming, but he doesn't say anything about it. And then Burr is promoted to General, and then Hamilton runs to his friends, into the Frenchman's arms, sobbing, about how his little joke got A A R O N B U R R {S I R} into command, and his friends are all calming him down. And Hamilton drowns in his own tears. Laurens went out and stole a small angry child and trained him to be Alexander Hamilton, and no one noticed a difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Lin, for I have sinned.


End file.
